


love takes time

by rated_e



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 7 things....miley cyrus don't sue, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Co-Parenting, Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/F, Families of Choice, Fluff and Angst, Mistaken For A Couple, Mutual Pining, Obliviousness, Slow Build, except it's 6+1 things, kind of like a 5+1 things, switching POVs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rated_e/pseuds/rated_e
Summary: The kids at school think Monica has two moms. And it’s not like that, really, except it sort of is.Or how Carol and Maria became a couple and were the last to realize it.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Comments: 14
Kudos: 95





	1. 1984 (Carol)

**1984**

“Danvers, I’m telling you right now, if I find one picture of this on that camera of yours, you are a dead woman.”

“Oh come on,” Carol grins, the flash going off as she snaps another picture. “Don’t you want something memorable to show people of this oh-so-beautiful occasion?”

“I’m pushing a baby out of me any time today, I can’t be held accountable for anything I may or may not do. And if you get yourself killed, I am not adopting your cat.”

The blonde fondly rolls her eyes at that, but places the camera down on the bedside table. She doesn’t bother calling her friend’s bluff, Maria loves two year old Chewie almost as much as Carol herself.

“Do you need me to do anything? There’s a vending machine down the hall, I could get you some chips. Or I could run across the street and – ”

Maria shakes her head. “No, absolutely not. You’re staying right here, where I need you. You’ll stay right here and hold my hand throughout this entire thing, and not hold it against me if I break one or four of your fingers.”

Carol stifles a laugh but complies, taking a seat in the nearest chair and slipping her hand inside of Maria’s. “Okay,” she shuffles a bit in her chair. “Jesus, you’d think with as much as people pay for medical bills here, they’d be able to get some more comfortable chairs.”

“Right, because you should be more comfortable than me. I’m just gonna push an entire human being out of my body while you carry the burden of whispering encouraging words to soothe the mild pain of childbirth.”

She laughs aloud at that. “Someone’s in a mood. I think I’m more ready for you to give birth than you are. I can’t wait to meet my little goddaughter.”

“No one is more ready for me to give birth than I am,” Maria replies as she lays her head back to rest on the pillow. “Have you spoken to Frank?”

Carol tenses at the mention of his name, but recovers quickly. “Last time I spoke to him, he said he was in a cab. He should be here soon.”

“Okay, good. Perfect,” Carol’s words seem to have eased some tension in Maria. “It’s all coming together. I mean, being pregnant at twenty years old wasn’t exactly in the program, but it’s all coming together. Frank’s going to become a fireman, I’m going to finish school and get my degree. It’ll just be the three of us. Frank’s been looking into houses for us, y’know? A dorm isn’t really an ideal place to raise a little girl.”

“That sounds nice,” Carol smiles weakly, as she is once again reminded that her idea of a nightmare was Maria’s fantasy coming to life.

Frank was a good guy, don’t get her wrong, Maria could have done a lot worse. It’s just that Carol’s been carrying a torch for her best friend ever since she met the girl two years ago. And having Frank become a permanent fixture in said best friend’s life wasn’t really convenient for her and her unrequited feelings.

It was probably for the best, Carol needed to move on. While Maria was beautiful and hilarious and caring, she was also extremely heterosexual and not at all interested. Carol wasn’t going to ruin a good thing.

So Frank was neither a blessing and a curse to Carol. He was a reminder. A reminder that she needed to get over her best friend and get under someone else already. A reminder that he was someone to Maria that she could never be. _Family_.

Nevertheless, her feelings towards Frank aren’t what mattered. What mattered was Maria, and her child. Frank made her happy, and Maria deserved to be happy more than anyone else as far as Carol was concerned.

Carol cleared her throat before she continued. “I mean, I have my doubts when it comes to Frank’s diaper changing skills. I’ve seen it in person and you’re most definitely better off hiring some nanny off the street.”

Maria laughs, playfully jabbing Carol in her side. “I guess a little more practice wouldn’t hurt.” Her playful smile eventually fades away as a thoughtful look softens her face.

“Hey,” Carol squeezes her hand, “Are you okay?”

Maria nods, but Carol notices the tears welling up in her eyes. “Just cold feet, I guess. I’m just scared that I’m too young for this. I’m too young, right? I don’t want to be a bad mother, but – ”

“Stop right there,” Carol interrupts. “I know for a fact you’re going to be an amazing mother. Who cares if you’re a little young? Nobody's better suited at being a mother than you. You’re the strongest, fiercest, and most caring woman I’ve ever known. With all of those traits, how could you possibly be a bad mother?”

A tired, but genuine smile spread across her friend’s face. Carol wipes a stray tear with her free hand. “I love you, Danvers.”

“I love you too. Don’t get all soft on me. You still have a child to push out, remember?”

They stay like that for a while, hand in hand, gazing at each other until Maria lets out a sudden scream in pain as contractions rip through her body. The doctors take over and Carol backs off, providing encouraging words as Maria prepares to give birth.

The doctor announces that Maria’s ten centimetres dilated a while later, and despite her protests about waiting for Frank, Maria starts pushing. Carol thinks Maria’s probably broken her hand the way she’s squeezing it, but she doesn’t dare complain.

After eight hours of labor, one just about broken hand, and half a thousand contractions, Maria cradles newborn baby Monica in her arms, holding her close to her heart.

She kisses the baby’s head and startles Carol when she holds the baby out to her. “Want to meet your goddaughter?” she asks Carol, with the brightest smile on her face, and how could Carol possibly say no to that?

Monica’s tiny body slips into Carol’s arms, the scent of sweat and blood clouding her senses.

Monica Rambeau. Six pounds. Born at 4:09 in the afternoon, October 16, 1984. She was just so tiny, every little thing about her already perfect. Her dark brown eyes, tufts of black hair atop her head, her dimpled cheeks.

Carol was already unreasonably attached to this child.

“Hi,” she whispers, scared if she even slightly raised her voice the child would begin to wail. “She’s so beautiful, Maria.”

“I know.”

“She definitely didn’t get any of Frank’s genes.”

“Stop.”

“Sorry,” she hesitantly begins to rock Monica back and forth in her arms. “This little soldier is going to be legendary. Can’t wait till she turns one and you let her take a ride with me on my bike.”

“Absolutely not,” Maria shrieks. “You’re mental.”

“Alright, don’t have a cow.” She stares fondly down at Monica. “Your mommy’s going to be super overprotective, but don’t worry. Your super cool Auntie Carol’s got you.”

She looks up when she hears Maria sniffing, wiping tears from her eyes.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” her friend nods. “Happy tears, don’t worry. I’m just really happy.”

“Well, I’d be happy too if I just gave birth to the coolest kid in the world,” she carefully places Monica back in Maria’s arms. “We’re going to have so much fun with her.”

Maria snorts. “She’s not a toy, Danvers.”

“She’s a doll, alright.”

“You were really good with her.”

“Well, don’t jinx it. I just got the kid for a few seconds.”

“Yeah, but you’re going to be great. Best godmother ever, I can tell.” She pauses before continuing, “I’m really happy that I met you.”

Carol feels her face heat up, her heart fluttering at the sincerity of Maria’s words. “Well, thanks.” She plays with her hands, looking down at her lap. “I haven’t really done much of anything.”

“Not true.” Carol looks up, finally making eye contact with the woman across from her. “I don’t know what I’d have done if I never met you. You’ve somehow managed to keep me sane yet also drive me insane at the same time.”

Carol doesn’t know how to respond to that, so she doesn’t.

Maria continues anyway. “You’ve been there for me. You stuck by my side and supported my decision. Which is more than I can say about some other people.”

Her parents.

Maria’s parents were not at all supportive of Maria going through with her pregnancy. Maria had told Carol about her endless arguments with her parents about her unborn child.

They were adamant that she complete her education first, before settling down and starting a family. But having the baby was Maria’s choice and not theirs, so Maria presented them with an ultimatum – to accept her decision or to not be a part of her daughter’s life all.

Carol knows it was a heat of the moment thing for Maria to say, despite her problems with her family she wouldn’t want to actively keep her child away from her grandparents. But Maria’s parents hadn’t contacted her since and Carol’s friend had begun to lose hope that they ever would.

The blonde swallows down her dry throat. She doesn’t speak to her family either.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Maria asks. “You didn’t do anything.”

“I know. But you don’t deserve that.”

A sad smile forms on her lips. “Well, then I’m sorry too.”

They share a look, and Carol knows it’s one of mutual understanding. The acknowledgement of the family both of the women have lost, the acknowledgement of the new family that was born today. Carol felt a surge of happiness for Maria, she gets to start over. To give someone the support that her parents refused to give her.

And in true paradoxical fashion, it was at that moment Maria’s parents decided to burst into the room, to both Maria and Carol’s confusion.

Maria’s father Matthew was an older man, but he still held an air of power, a commanding presence that Carol knew he gained from his years in the military. He wore a suit and tie and his hair was turning silver, the two pink balloons he held in one hand amusingly clashing with his aura.

Her mother – Diane, was less intimidating than her husband, a bouquet of flowers at her side. She pushed the door open and gave a small smile. "Hello,” she said simply. The two parents stepped in, Diane placing the flowers on the nearest table. “That’s her?”

Carol glanced nervously at her friend. Maria, for the life of her, couldn’t seem to find her words.  
Maria stares back, unmoving

“Her name’s Monica,” Carol states, coming to her friend’s rescue.

Matthew raised an eyebrow at her, looking her up and down, seemingly surprised that she spoke up. Shrugging, he asks, “Where’s the boy?”

“Frank’s in traffic,” Maria answers, finally finding her voice.

“You mean he wasn’t present at the birth?”

“Can we not talk about him right now? Why are you guys here?”

“Why am I here?” Diane stepped forward. “I’m your mother, that’s why I’m here.”

“Well you haven’t been here for the past..” Maria trailed off, sighing to herself.

Sensing the obvious tension in the room, Carol wonders what her next move should be. She wasn’t keen on being subject to their family drama, but she also wasn’t going to leave Maria alone in an uncomfortable situation.

Carol places her hand on Maria’s shoulder, a wordless check in, and takes the hint when Maria nods. She gives her friend one last reassuring look before stepping outside to give them their privacy, muttering something about going to the vending machine.

There she buys a bag of potato chips and some fruit snacks, sighing with relief when the machine doesn’t eat her money. Turning around, she notices one of the female doctors from earlier waiting behind her and waves politely, stepping aside.

"How is she?" the doctor asks, punching numbers in the machine.

“She’s great. Both Maria and the baby are great,” Carol explained, a smile on her face. “I sort of thought that holding a newborn would be weird, but it was really surreal. She’s just so tiny and innocent, I would already do anything for her.”

The doctor smiled encouragingly, grabbing her bottle from the pick-up slot. “I’m sure you’ll be a great mother.”

Carol blanched at that. There’s no way she heard that right. “Sorry?”

The doctor mirrored her expression. “I am so sorry. Should I have not said that? I’m not trying to air out your business or anything, I can keep my mouth shut. I just saw how the two of you were and I was really–“

“We’re not together,” Carol interrupts, putting the doctor and herself out of their simultaneous misery. “She has a boyfriend. We’re just friends. Best friends.”

“Oh,” the doctor says, clearly surprised by Carol’s response. “So sorry to assume. How unprofessional of me. I hope you can accept my apology.”

Carol gives the doctor a tight-lipped smile and slips away, resisting the strong urge to bang her her head on the nearest wall.

The doctor thought she and Maria were together. In a romantic sense. Was she that transparent? Carol was never the type of person to wear her heart on her sleeve, so the fact that a complete stranger was able to pick up on the fact that she was knee deep in love with her best friend was pretty humiliating.

When she makes it back to the room, she presses her ear to the door and listens. She hears crying but also laughter, so she figures they’re having a sentimental moment. Not wanting to get involved in family affairs, she takes a seat outside of the room, opening her bag of chips and looking out for Frank. She would give him thirty more minutes to materialize out of thin air before Carol tracked him down and beat his ass for making Maria wait so long.

But Frank doesn’t show up, that day or any day after that.

Carol holds Maria as she sobs when she realizes her lover isn’t planning on returning any time soon.

Any urge she has to go on a rant about the utter uselessness of Frank is pushed aside, Maria was barely holding it together, and Carol’s negativity was the last thing she needed.

The hope Maria clung to Frank’s possible return slowly but surely faded away and the brave face Carol watched her put on every day soon became a sure one, she focused on raising her child and her career, all thoughts of the man she once loved vanished.

Although it broke Carol’s heart to watch her best friend be completely abandoned by the father of her child, she knew it was his loss rather than theirs. Maria became the amazing mother that Carol knew she would be, with or without his help.

The strongest, fiercest, and most caring woman she’d ever known. Carol would stick by her through anything.


	2. 1985 (Maria)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> way more angst in this than i originally planned
> 
> also spoiler warning for the first terminator movie (lmao)

Maria knew Thanksgiving was Carol’s least favorite holiday.

It mainly has to do with the painful family memories. Too many occasions where her dad got too drunk and started picking fights with her brothers Joseph and Steven, while Carol accordingly picked a fight with her mother for refusing to stick up for her kids. Or the great, big argument of Thanksgiving 1978 that began as a simple question on whether or not Steven could take the car to his friend’s birthday party and ended with Joseph punching a hole in the wall.

So, no. Carol doesn’t exactly love Thanksgiving. She’d be happy enough to never celebrate it again.

But she does love Maria, and Maria wants them to spend Monica’s first Thanksgiving together with her family. And who is Carol to say no to that?

Maria and her parents were still working on fully rekindling their relationships together. Maria had decided moving back in with them was the smartest alternative now that Frank was out of the picture. She wasn’t making nearly enough as a broke college student to afford her own place, and there was no way she was leaving her baby girl in her dorm while she was off at class all day. So her and Monica stayed in Maria’s old bedroom, Maria leaving Monica with her parents when she went to class.

So much for her newfound freedom.

Despite their initial feelings about her pregnancy, Matthew and Diane had of course become infatuated with their granddaughter. Seeing her sweet girl break down her father’s tough exterior did fill Maria’s heart with joy.

But she couldn’t help but think about how she was so close to not having this. She thought of everything that could’ve happened instead. What if Frank had never left? The three of them were meant to be a package deal, the broken promises he left behind still stung her heart, and more often than not she still wishes he was here.

Last year’s Thanksgiving was a disaster. It was only a month after Monica's birth, and the hurt Maria felt from her parents betrayal was still fresh. She spent the entire evening ignoring her parents, at least as much as one can whilst living in their parents house.

The resentment she'd been harboring only slightly faded as time passed.

Maria and her family could never have the relationship they had before. A baby changed their dynamic completely. And her parents nearly cutting her out of their lives was not something Maria could easily forget.

But in favor of spending yet another holiday feeling miserable, Maria chose to bring a friend along.

The day before Thanksgiving, Maria decides she needs to do some last minute grocery shopping. She brings Monica, and Carol tags along. Her parents have all the main dishes covered for tomorrow, but Maria’s planning on making a chicken pot pie from scratch using her late grandmother’s recipe.

Monica’s sat in the seat rattling a toy while Maria’s pushing the shopping cart forward, Carol on her tail.

Maria loves Carol dearly, but the girl was a nightmare to shop with. She drifted through the aisles, filling up the cart with anything that remotely piqued her interest. Ice cream, chocolate bars, chips, gum... canned meatloaf? Gross.

“You’re paying for all of this on your student budget, yes?” Maria asks.

“Yes, ma’am,” Carol picks up a can of tuna (which is hopefully for Chewie) and tosses it in the basket. “And I can tell you’re judging me for the canned meatloaf, so stop it.”

Maria shakes her head in amusement. “I don’t understand why you can’t just learn how to cook. I’ve offered to teach you.” 

After spending her entire life relying on her mother and eating takeout, Carol never learned to cook. Her few endeavors left her feeling annoyed that cooking did not come as easily to her as everything else did. After her disastrous attempt at macaroni and cheese led to a trip to the ER, Carol has since been banned from cooking unless under Maria's direct supervision.

“You agree that your moms bias against processed foods is unfair to your Auntie Carol, don’t you Mon?” she tickles her belly, getting a laugh out of the toddler.

Maria loved watching Carol play with Monica. She was the sweetest little baby, with the brightest smile and dimples that could make any heart melt.

Turning the corner, they made their way into the cereal aisle.

“What kind of cereal do you want this week, Mon?” Carol picks up a box of Apple Jacks, shaking it side to side. “Your favorite?”

“Jackies!” Monica’s face lights up, her toy now completely forgotten.

She takes the box when Carol hands it to her, holding it to her chest and wrapping her tiny arms around it as tight as she could.

“So cute,” Carol pats the child's head.

They went to the pasta aisle next.

“I wanted to thank you again for agreeing to Thanksgiving dinner with my family.”

Carol shook her head, dropping a pack of noodles into the cart. “You don’t have to thank me at all, I should be thanking you. I literally had no other plans. I would’ve just sat in my empty apartment all weekend long and watched reruns of The Price Is Right with my cat.”

Maria frowns. She hated the thought of Carol being alone. Especially during the holidays. “Well then I’m even more glad that I invited you. We can suffer through dinner together.”

“Trust me, whatever’s going down tomorrow night will be nothing compared to the tamest Thanksgiving at my folks house. It’ll be a breeze.”

Maria frowns again.

“Hey, lighten up,” Carol pokes Maria’s cheek. “I’m fine, I was joking. No need to put your worrying face on.”

“I wasn’t worrying.”

“Yeah you were. When you worry you do that thing where your nose scrunches up. Like a bunny.”

“Bunny?” Monica interjects, looking up from the can of tuna she’s currently deeply studying.

“Sorry Mon, no bunny,” Maria apologizes.

Monica puffs and resumes her studies.

“And you furrow your brows so close together it looks like you’re growing a unibrow,” Carol continues.

Maria snickers, poking a finger at the blonde. “Oh, you little shit. That’s not true.”

Monica gawks in surprise.

“Hey!” Carol covers Monica’s ears with her hands. “Watch your mouth around the children.” 

“Sorry, Mon.” She gives her daughter a quick kiss, then turns back to Carol.

“What is this? Freaky Friday?”

“I thought you were supposed to be the role model here.” 

“I think I’ve lost count of how many times you’ve sworn in front of Monica.”

“Your swear jar hasn’t seen a coin of mine in months.”

“Because you refuse to pay up, Danvers,” Maria teases, inching closer towards the blonde.

“Well - “

“You two are very cute,” an unknown voice interrupts.

Maria whips her head around in surprise. Her and Carol tend to get caught up in their own little world. She didn’t realize anyone was listening in on their conversation. When she turns she’s even more shocked to find an old woman giving her and Carol an inviting smile.

“Sorry?”

“My apologies, I know this is all very ‘hush-hush’. But my son is gay, so seeing other gay couples in town films my heart with joy,” she replied in an earnest manner. The sincerity in her tone made it harder for Maria to be irritated with her.

Well, that was new.

Thinking it over, Maria couldn’t blame the old lady for her false assumptions. Her and Carol were standing rather in close proximity, with a baby in between them. And the matching tees they were sporting that Carol insisted they wore “ironically” to the market probably didn’t help their case either.

From an outside perspective, it was easy to confuse their closeness for something it wasn’t.

“We’re not actually,” Maria motions between her and Carol, “together. Romantically. We’re just friends,” she clarifies, with an uncomfortable laugh.

“Oh, darling. Your secret is safe with me,” the old lady winks and strides off.

There’s a few seconds of silence before Carol clears her throat, scratching the back of her neck. “Well. I have a bag of fruit snacks calling my name in aisle six, so..”

Maria jumps at the opportunity to end the conversation and change the subject. “Right. We’ve been here for fifteen minutes and we haven’t even stopped by the soup aisle. I came here for some chicken broth for my pie.”

“You go get that, I’ll meet you there in a few.”

Carol smacks a quick kiss to Monica’s cheek and trots away, a bit quicker than necessary.

_Awkward awkward awkward._

Maria shook her head. There was no use in overthinking this, they’d both forget about it by tomorrow.

To the soup aisle it is.

* * *

Unlike Carol, Maria knew how and loved to cook. Everything she knows about cooking she either learned from her mother or she taught herself from watching various cooking programs. Baking was her forte, and pies were her favorite.

She’s in the zone, pouring her flour mixture into the heated pan when she hears someone enter the kitchen.

It’s her mother, Diane, and at times like this Maria really wishes she hadn’t banned Carol from disturbing her in the kitchen.

“How’s it going?” her mother asks.

“Fine,” her reply was curt.

“Smells great,” Maria resists the urge to roll her eyes upon hearing her mother’s footsteps coming towards her.

“Thank you.”

“Your grandmother would be proud.”

“That’s nice.”

Her mother sighed. “Are we really back to this behavior again?”

She acted coy. “What behavior?”

“You know, I don’t get you Maria. One minute we’re fine and then the next..” Diane trails off.

The silence stretches on long enough that Maria assumes the conversation is over when her mother speaks again.

“When are you going to forgive us for what happened last year?”

Maria stiffens. “I don’t want to talk about this right now. I’m busy.”

“Last year's Thanksgiving was an embarrassment. You spilled the gravy all over your lap because you refused to look me in the eyes as I handed it to you.”

“Must we relive my most humiliating moments? I’m trying to cook here.” She pours a cup of broth into her flour mixture.

“Stop avoiding this. Monica’s young, but she’s smart. She can obviously tell something is wrong.”

She gave a sour laugh. “Great, so this is my fault?” Grabbing the carton of milk from the counter, she dumps what she hopes is a cup into the pan. 

“Maria Rambeau, I am your mother. You are living in my household. You are going to respect me. We are having this conversation.”

Maria groans. “Fine.” The lack of contractions had intimidated her just a bit. She continues stirring her mixture, still avoiding eye contact with her mother. “Go ahead.”

“Maria, you know your father and I adore Monica.”

She did know that. The way their eyes lit up whenever Monica was near, it was an undeniable fact.

“I know that you’re still hurt from the fight we had last year,” Diane continues. 

She scoffs. “Which one?” she finally turns and looks at her mother. “The one where you bribed me with money to get rid of my child or the one where you agreed you wanted no part in my daughter's life?”

Diane huffs. “I’m not proud of what I said. Neither is your father. I’ve apologized to you multiple times.” 

“How can you expect me to get over something like that?” her voice cracks. “Picture this. I’m in the hospital, hours away from giving birth, and all I can think about is how neither of my parents have spoken to me in nearly six months. But, what? You show up with flowers and suddenly all is forgiven?”

“Well, at least we showed up!”

Maria winced, as if she slapped her. That one hurt.

Diane runs a hand through her hair. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that.”

“But you did.”

“Maria. I have fed your daughter, put a roof over her head, changed her diapers, watched over her every single time you were at class. I love that little girl, and every single day I’m beyond grateful that you didn’t take my advice. Having a baby was your choice, I should have respected that. I should have been more supportive then, but I’m trying now.” 

Despite how abrupt this talk has been, Maria feels like it’s drained out all of her energy. She was tired of arguing, she was tired of being upset. She just wanted to have a normal family that had normal family problems, like someone walking into your room without knocking.

She turns the heat off the stove, she doesn’t feel up to cooking right now.

“I don’t know what you want me to do, mom.”

“I’m just asking you to try,” she paused. “To forgive me. The both of us. It doesn’t have to happen overnight.”

This conversation was making her very uncomfortable. Mentally, she came up with a list of ways she could flee this conversation.

“Every time you’re around me, it’s like you're looking for an escape. That hurts my feelings. Can you just promise me you’ll try?”

Her mother moves towards her and before Maria can process what’s happening, she is pulled into a warm embrace. 

She doesn’t hug her back.

Maria breaks away from the hug. “I’m going upstairs now,” she all but runs past her mother to her room.

When she reaches her room she’s not surprised to see Carol lounging on her bed, flickering through some random magazine.

“Hey, you okay?” Carol sits up, a concerned expression on her face.

Maria unties her smock and carelessly drops it to the floor. “I’m fine. But don’t expect any pie at dinner tonight.”

“C’mere, sit down,” she pats the space next to her.

Maria sinks down next to the blonde, her head immediately falling onto her shoulder. “I had a fight with my mom.”

“Yeah, I kind of heard.”

“Oh no,” Maria cringed, sitting up. “Does that mean everyone heard?”

“Don’t worry, I checked on Mon a few minutes ago. She’s out like a light, she didn’t hear anything.”

Maria sighed, returning her head back to Carol’s shoulder. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to really forgive my parents.”

Carol ran a hand through Maria’s hair, stroking gently. “I don’t blame you at all.”

“I do appreciate them for letting me stay here again, and for being there for Monica. But every single time I see them with Mon, I think about how they didn’t want her to be born in the first place. I think about how they weren’t there for me throughout my pregnancy because of they couldn’t let go of their stupid traditional values.”

Maria contemplates and then continues, “but I have to move on though. Set a better example for Monica. I don’t want to let the bitterness consume me, y’know? And plus being mean to my mom makes me feel like shit.”

Carol laughs. “Well I’m proud of you. I know it’s not an easy thing to do.”

Maria sighs contently. Carol was basically massaging her scalp now, which felt _really_ nice. Maria felt all the tension from today slowly leaving her body.

The pair sits in a comfortable silence for about ten minutes. Maria spends those ten minutes trying not to think too much about how much she likes having Carol’s arm around her shoulders

“What do you say we head back downstairs, finish baking your pie together, and get this dinner over with?” Carol suggests, loosening her grip on Maria.

Maria snuggles further into Carol’s side. “Can we just stay here for a few more minutes?”

“Yeah,” Carol nods, wrapping another arm around her friend. “Yeah. Of course.”

* * *

Before dinner starts, Matthew calls for everyone around the table to join hands and proclaim what they’re thankful for. 

“I’ll start,” her father announces. “I’m thankful for my beautiful family and that we were all able to be here today in good health. And of course for this delicious food.”

Her mother goes next. “I am thankful for God for loving me unconditionally. For never giving up on me, and forgiving me each time I sin. I am thankful to be alive and to be healthy. I’m thankful to have a lot to be thankful for, but most importantly I’m thankful to be here with my family tonight.”

“Cheers to that,” Matthew murmurs.

“Monica baby, you can go next,” Diane gently tells her.

“I’m thankful for my mama, and my grandma, and my grandpa, and Auntie Carol,” Monica replies excitedly. 

Maria kisses her daughter's hand. “Good job sweetie. I’m thankful for family. We’ve been through h-e-l-l and back together, but we’ve survived. I’m thankful for my baby girl for being the best thing to ever happen to me. And of course I’m thankful for Carol for being my best friend who’s always there for me, no matter what.”

Maria smiles at her friend.

Carol returns the smile, then clears her throat. “I’m thankful that I got to be here tonight. Um, this year is the second Thanksgiving I’m celebrating without my family. If I wasn’t here, I’d have spent the day alone.” Maria squeezes Carol’s hand. “So, yeah. Thank you guys for having me.”

“You’re welcome any time Carol,” Diane says.

Carol gives her a shy grin. “Sorry I didn’t cook anything.” 

“No worries dear. I’m thankful you didn’t.”

Maria chuckles.

* * *

They were sitting next to each other on the couch, legs intertwined, watching The Terminator for the twentieth time. Both ladies were obsessed with the film when it was in theaters last year, so as soon as it was available on VHS, Maria bought, and they watched it over and over and over.

They’re over an hour into the film when Maria speaks up.

“Alright, I have to admit that today was not as big of a disaster as I was expecting.”

“Very true,” Carol nods in agreement. “But what brought that up?”

Maria shrugs. “I was just thinking about it.”

She focuses her attention back onto the screen. The Terminator has killed Sarah’s mother, and then proceeded to mimic the poor dead woman's voice to find Sarah’s whereabouts.

“And also about how I couldn’t possibly be having a worse day than Sarah Connor right now.”

Carol chuckles. “Seriously though, what happened today was for the best. Everything’s out in the open now.”

“And _I’m_ glad that you were here to join me. Without you, my head would’ve exploded,“ Maria replied, her fingers tracing a pattern on Carol’s arm. “You should come again next year.”

“I should?” Carol asks, voice sounding throaty.

“I don’t want you to be by yourself, Carol,” Maria admits, tone serious all of a sudden.

“You don’t have to be alone anymore. You don’t have to spend holidays by yourself in your apartment. I want you here. Monica wants you here. You’re practically family, you know that.”

Carol ducks her head, but Maria can still see the faint blush that paints her cheeks. “Thank you, Maria. I appreciate that.”

Maria grinned. It wasn’t often Carol got flustered, and having been the one who caused it boosted Maria’s ego a bit. Around others, Carol kept it cool and had a nonchalant attitude, Maria was the only one who really got to see a more vulnerable side to the blonde. Her thoughtful side, that gave Maria a card on her first Mother’s Day with the sweetest message. Her fun side that loved singing karaoke with her at Panchos until the sun was up again.

How haven’t more people recognized how exceptional this woman truly was?

Maria realized she’d been staring at her friend a moment too long and quickly looked elsewhere.

“And next year, _you’re_ cooking Thanksgiving dinner.”

Maria cackles at how wide Carol’s eyes get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter maria teaches carol to cook :)
> 
> [here's the playlist i listened to while writing this chapter](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2H1dp5KQ7NKtxMjCgAeFqM?si=Xqr3U4aUTAKkXnQA2_ERUQ)


End file.
